


1 a 10

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew è un adolescente Nato con la capacità di vedere i numeri sopra le teste delle persone dicendo quanto siano pericolose, e alla pubertà inizia a ottenere lampi nel passato di quelle persone sul perché sono così pericolose. Il nuovo trasferimento a scuola, un albino, è un 10, e ciò che preoccupa Mathew è quanto vicino sembra essere cercando di arrivare a lui.





	1 a 10

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ho appena insegnato a me stesso latino nel corso degli ultimi anni e volevo provare a tradurre alcune storie un andare. Se ho commesso degli errori, la prego di dirmelo.

Mathew è un adolescente Nato con la capacità di vedere i numeri sopra le teste delle persone dicendo quanto siano pericolose, e a partire dalla pubertà per iniziare a ottenere lampi nel passato di quelle persone sul perché sono così pericolose. E quegli scorci si trasformano sempre più nel più conosce la persona.

Un bambino normale sarebbe un uno, forse un due quando sono arrabbiati perché Hey incidenti può succedere e dire cosa succede se un bambino spinto qualcuno e sono caduti e ha colpito la loro testa e che ha finito per ucciderli?

Pericoloso.

Tutti possono essere mortale se spinto abbastanza, dopo tutto.

L'unica volta che è andato su una base militare con suo fratello, che è stato quando ha visto il più alto numero che abbia mai-un sette. Forse qualcuno abbastanza abile e addestrato per uccidere la gente. Forse.

Il che lo porta al nuovo ragazzo a scuola. L'Albino con un 10 sopra la sua testa. Quello di nome Gilbert che continuava a cercare di diventare suo amico e avvicinarsi a lui.  
Sperava di non essere paranoico. Sperava che il suo non denunciarlo non fosse complice di un vero assassino. Ma cosa poteva dire? Che sospettava che qualcuno fosse pericoloso? E come lo spiegherebbe? Per ora però, aveva solo provare e gentilmente tenerlo lontano. Forse era solo un bravo ragazzo, ma non aveva mai sbagliato la sua, Beh, um capacità prima. Cosa c'era con Gilbert? Ed era davvero solo di essere paranoico pensando che potrebbe essere cercando di avvicinarsi a lui per un giorno ucciderlo?  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
* la Prussia ' s POV *  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Così qui era, bloccato al liceo ancora una volta. Certo, questa volta era di sua spontanea volontà e non a causa del suo fratello minore di mandarlo indietro ancora una volta per tenerlo fuori strada. No, questo era Bona Fide la sua buona natura, lui facendo questo come un favore per i pantaloni Franny che voleva assicurarsi che il suo ragazzo Canada stava bene.

Dopotutto, chi ha mai sentito parlare di una nazione che prende così tanto tempo per risvegliare dopo la morte? È stato senza precedenti. Le nazioni sono sempre nate sapendo chi erano. Ma Mathew onestamente sembrava avere alcun indizio su chi fosse veramente. Gilbert era stato a guardarlo per mesi e non ha mai dato alcun accenno che egli sapeva anche chi era e stava solo andando di essere un essere umano per il gusto di farlo. Non sembrava nemmeno essere in grado di sentire i sentimenti del suo cittadino!  
Aveva anche ottenuto in una lotta e pugni fuori un paio di persone vicino solo per vedere la reazione di Mathew... e a parte uno sguardo disgustato e un insegnante sospettosamente presto in arrivo dopo Mathew sinistra, e lui non aveva ottenuto la reazione che stava cercando da lui.

Che lo ha lasciato con molto la situazione.

Sì, il figlio della Francia era vivo, ma era una nazione? Se avesse rotto il ciclo della reincarnazione dove è tornato, ma non completamente e sarebbe rimasto umano per tutta questa vita? Sarebbe in grado di sbloccare i suoi ricordi alla fine, ma non hanno poteri nazionali?

O non era questo in realtà suo figlio e lui era sbagliato e questo era un essere umano che appena accaduto a guardare come ogni singola reincarnazione del Canada aveva finora? E anche con la maggior parte dei suoi manieristi? Prussia non sapeva cosa pensare, o anche quello di chiamare di nuovo in Francia circa. Che ha davvero dovuto fare presto o Franny pantaloni sarebbe troppo preoccupato per aspettare indietro e effettivamente venire qui se stesso... e che sarebbe un pasticcio.

Cosa doveva fare qui?


End file.
